The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically known as Clematis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ice Crystal’.
The new Clematis originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Clematis hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Clematis hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Clematis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Ugelbolle, Denmark in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Ugelbolle, Denmark, since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.